This invention relates to a resetting device for a thermostat. The thermostat is of the type that has a switch housing, electric contacts, an arcuate bimetal disc which, upon reaching a predetermined temperature, abruptly changes its arcuate height, an actuating pin which transmits the change in path of the bimetal disc to the movable switch contact and a resetting pin which is displaceably arranged in the housing and by means of which the bimetal disc or the switch contact, as the case may be, can be reset into the original, closed position to re-establish current flow subsequent to the shutoff operation.
In known arrangements of the above-outlined type the thermostat is reset by applying a manual pressing force directly to the resetting pin. The manual force exerted on the resetting pin is, in these arrangements, directly transmitted to the bimetal disc or to the switch contacts.
It is a disadvantage of these prior art arrangements that upon intentionally depressing the resetting pin and maintaining it in the depressed position by the operator, the thermostat is not capable of normal operation because the bimetal disc is forcibly held in its "electric circuit closed" position and thus the thermostat will not interrupt the electric current when the predetermined temperature is reached. This constitutes a dangerous situation for the user of the electric appliance with which the thermostat is associated and therefore in various household appliances it is a requirement to provide the thermostat with a circuit breaking arrangement which provides for a current shutoff even in the depressed state of the manually engaged resetting button.